


Bellyache

by deltachye



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x mika kagehira]he notices you, like you've always noticed him.[DW19]





	Bellyache

You never expected to find yourself in such a hypocritical situation. But this was as critical as it gets.

WebMD told you that you were going to die of stomach cancer, which didn’t really help that much. But a stomach ache could be anything. Period cramps even when it wasn’t that time of month, just because the period is a human travesty? Bad food? Your appendix bursting? _Stomach cancer?!?!?!?!?_

Well, you were pretty sure it was just the entire load of sweets you had eaten with god-like hubris the other day. So yes, it was your fault (even though you were choosing not to believe that), and not nearly as serious as stomach cancer. That didn’t mean it didn’t still _suck_.

Even though your insides felt like they were trying to become your outsides in any way possible, you had dragged yourself to school. You were class president, even though you’d only just transferred in. That much alone made you determined not to let anybody’s opinions of you get sullied. You had to be perfect. But that’s a complicated “ouchies” backstory to get into, and you didn’t need emotional trauma on top of your ouchie stomach right now.

People seemed to notice a bad aura coming off of you as your face fell into a stoic grimace. You were actively trying to astral project, in the hopes that pain didn’t exist in that dimension. To your relief, everybody steered clear of you, saving you the need to pretend to be okay. Honestly, you were just waiting for the day to be over.

Of course, this common logic of not talking to the person who has a stinkface does not apply to Mika Kagehira.

“[Name]!” he practically sing-songs, flopping down into the chair in front of yours. The surprise breaks you out of your pained stupor and you look up, meeting mismatched eyes. He notices you clutching your belly with wraith claws and the happy expression falls, much to your despair.

“What’s up?” he asks, now concerned.

“Stomach cancer,” you say flatly, hoping that making fun of your own suffering might lighten it up. Again, you thought sarcasm would be common knowledge. Mika seemed to have skipped that class.

“What?!” he shrieks, drawing the attention of everybody that you had been trying to avoid. It’s like a finger snap. He has waterworks going on before you can even start to reassure him. For somebody who hates when people look at him, he sure is dramatic.

“[Name], no, you can’t _die_ , I never got to sayin’ that I—”

“I don’t have stomach cancer!” you hiss, reaching forwards and slapping a hand across his mouth. The crying stops instantly, to your relief. But the stress of that whole fiasco exacerbated your stomach ache, and you can only sink back into your chair pathetically once you’re sure he’ll be quiet.

“Sorry.” He sounds genuinely bad about it, like a puppy that played around too much and has his tail tucked between his legs. His two-toned eyes flicker down to your body and then back to your face. A lightbulb comes on over his head.

“Hey, you know what? I get tummy aches all the time. The best thing for it is warmth.”

“Really?” you groan out. “Too bad I don’t have a hot water pack…”

“Well, I can do this for you. I might not be able to do much, but if it’ll help…?”

He doesn’t seem to be the strong type, but to your surprise, he grasps the bottom of your chair leg and slides you out of your desk to face him with ease. And then, get this—

He hugs you tight.

The warmth grows between the two of you slowly, but you’re pretty sure the heat of your face is hotter than anything else.

“M-Mika?!” you choke out. He doesn’t loosen his grip to look at your face, determinedly pressing his toned abdomen to yours. His fingers twitch on your shoulder to tell you he’s listening.

“You shouldn’t have come to school today. It’s okay to rest,” he hums. This close, it feels like his melodic voice is the only thing in your world.

“Says you,” you mutter, embarrassed, resigning yourself to the fact that this is your life now. “You always work yourself too hard.”

“You notice?” he asks, his body perking up. He still doesn’t look at you, but it’s obvious he’s paying close attention.

“Of course I do.” In your head, you add, _I notice everything about you_. Even though he’s an idol, you and Mika have a pretty normal relationship in the general course classroom. You think you relate to him better than any of your other classmates. People seem to be scared of you. Maybe it’s because of your status as a transfer student, or maybe because of your status as Class President. Either way, you were pretty lonely… until Mika came along. With him, you started finding the days tolerable. With him, you felt a little less pain.

“Thanks Mika,” you whisper shyly, your arms around him finally settling comfortably around his waist. You don’t know what else to say, too awkward, but you hope he understands.

“Anytime, [Name].”

You don’t even seem to feel any pain at all anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
